Recreational vehicles, or motor homes, are large motor vehicles which comprise a living quarters. Recreational vehicles typically have a front seat row with a driver's seat and a front passenger seat, which jointly form a driving area. The driving area seamlessly extends into a living area behind the driving area. In some cases the driver's seat and front passenger seat can rotate, so they can face rearward while the vehicle is parked. Rear passenger seats are typically formed as multifunctional seats in the living area, which serve as chairs or a bench while the vehicle is parked, and can also be used as rear passenger seats while the recreational vehicle is driving.
Conventional recreational vehicles, however, have several disadvantages. While often being used to travel scenic routes, the view out of the recreational vehicle is limited, especially for rear passengers riding in the living area. Also, rear passengers located in the living area are distant to the driver and front passenger, making it difficult to carry a conversation.
Since the driving area in conventional recreational vehicles is at the same level with the living area, unsecured objects may during a crash be projected from the living area into the driving area, causing a danger to the driver and the front passenger of the recreational vehicle.
Further, poor visibility from the driver's seat make conventional recreational vehicles difficult to navigate, especially when parking Recreational vehicles often have a roofline far above the driver's head, making it difficult for the driver to correctly estimate the height of the vehicle. Those vehicles are prone to collisions with low hanging objects, bridges, etc.
Therefore, in light of the problems associated with existing approaches, there is a need for improved recreational vehicles that eliminate the disadvantages of the known, conventional designs.